Everthing Hurts
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: She's married one brother, loved another brother, but, in the end, she got played. Badly. This is Amy's story on how she got hurt, how she was able to bounce back with a brand new love and how she was able to move on with her life. Please R&R!
1. Used and Abused

**Everything Hurts**

**Characters/Parings: Lita/Edge; Lita/Christian; eventually Lita/Hunter**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content, blood and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the names, the persons, the trademarks and the logos of World Wrestling Entertainment.**

**Spoilers: Edge and Christian are fraternal brothers; Amy is full Puerto Rican and half Irish.**

**Summary: She's married to one brother, loved another brother, but, in the end, she got played...badly. This is her story on how she found herself in an abusive marriage, how she ended up in a ill fated affair how she got her heart broken and how she was able to find love again.**

**Author's note: This is a three shot. This story will be told from a 1st person point of view. Plus, I'm gonna have Amy at least 10 years younger than Hunter in this story.**

Looking back, if I had known that my husband and his family were total conniving bastards, then I should've left sooner. The fact that Adam was abusive towards me was just the tip of the iceberg. And, I'm just another pretty face who ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. And, to add insult to injury, his twin brother, who I thought was very sweet and considerate turned out to be just like my husband.

My heart ached of what they did to me.

Adam Copeland and I had been married for three years when I started noticing the change in him. At first, I didn't really care but his actions started to scare the living hell out of me. There wasn't one name in the book he hadn't call me and whenever things didn't go his way, Adam would go and bitch at me about it. Every single day was the same antic so I was sick and fucking tired of it all!

Then, it was the day I fought back.

"Why can't you leave me alone, Adam? I had up to here with you constantly bitching at me and being mean every chance you could get! You can't have everything you want so stop being a jerk about it and grow up!" I screamed out in frustration.

Adam cursed at me then. What I didn't expect was him to slap me across my eye, causing me to fall on the floor in agony. Tears rolled from my eyes as I slowly stood up and looked at my husband dumbfounded. Adam stared at me for a moment before he sat back down on the recliner.

"I think it's best for you to leave, Amy. I need to be by myself for a while," he said softly. He didn't even look at me.

"Where will I go? You know that I have no family," I cried softly. My family was killed in a fatal car crash when I was 18. That was about 4 years ago.

"I don't know, woman! Just go!"

I left the house before he did anything worse. The only other person I know around here is his brother, Jason. Since it was still daylight, I decided to walk. Besides, he only lives around the corner from us, anyway.

X

"Amy, what in the hell happened to you?" Jason exclaimed as he led me inside his home. He immediately sat me down on the sofa.

"Your brother hit me. That's what happened," I replied with anger boiling in my veins. I thanked him for giving me an ice pack for my bruised eye.

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe my brother would do this. I mean, Adam's not like that."

"Can I stay here tonight? Since he kicked me out, I have nowhere else to go."

The pain from my eye began to swell.

"Of course you can, Ames. You can sleep on my bed and I'll crash on the couch. We'll go and talk to Adam in the morning."

Throughout the night, though, I couldn't sleep. The thought of Adam hitting me kept rambling in my mind. Fresh tears rolled from my eyes as I thought about how sweet Jason was for letting me stay here. If I really had a choice, I should've been Jason's wife instead. He's the kinda man who could treat a woman right.

But, I would find out differently.

X

I woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee. Fully clothed, I slipped on my shoes and climbed out of bed.

Walking to the kitchen, I saw Jason cooking breakfast and looking handsome. But, I also remembered that Adam is just as handsome. I mean, they're fraternal twins, for crying out loud!

"Good morning," I said, loud enough for him to hear me.

"Good morning, Amy. I hope you're hungry because I made breakfast," Jason said, showing me those perfect white teeth of his.

"Actually, I better get back home. Adam will go crazy if I stay out longer than 24 hours. I really don't wanna worry him."

"I understand. Let me walk you to the door."

Before he could, however, Jason took me in his arms and kissed me with reckless abandon. I was shocked and, at the same time, excited. I wondered when was the last time Adam did that before he changed. I returned his kisses withe eager affection and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Amy, I shouldn't be doing this. You're married to my brother," Jason said even though he was still holding me.

"But..."

"But, I want you, girl. And, I know I'm being selfish but you're very beautiful and I just want you. My brother doesn't know how to treat a woman and probably never will, so if you'll allow me to show you how a woman should be treated, I'll be eternally grateful."

I was deeply touched by his words. Plus, I had to admit; I wanted him also.

My heart soared with pride and my mind seemed sluggish when Jason leaned over and kissed me again, shoving his tongue in my mouth with vigor. He immediately picked me up in his arms and carried me back to his bedroom.

"I watched you, longed for you. But, I'd never thought this could be real," Jason said while he laid me down on the bed.

"Well, it's for real and I can't wait anymore," I replied softly as we disrobed hastily and he settled on top of me. I lifted my hips just to welcome him inside of me with open arms, for which he did and rewarded me with luscious strokes. I met Jason thrust for thrust and moaned, feeling the ultimate gift of love and affection Adam used to give me. Suddenly, my body became weak and motionless, feeling my orgasm coming strong.

X

Months went by and I was feeling lonely as hell. Adam eventually stopped seeing me as his wife and acted like I didn't exist. Jason ended up dating another girl but he would always manage to see me often. We would make mad, passionate love every chance we could get. Eventually, his relationship with his woman dissolved, which left me to have him all to myself. Since my husband seemed to leave me unloved, I went and searched for someone to love me.

Then, one day, everything changed. After having another one of our screaming fights, Adam went crazy and started throwing things at me. I screamed and begged for my husband to stop but my pleas fell to deaf ears.

Then, I realized that couldn't live like this anymore so I ran out of there as fast as I could. Even from outside, I could hear Adam yelled and screaming for me to come back our I'd suffer the consequences.

Immediately, I went straight to Jason's, anxious to tell him that my marriage to Adam was over and done with. Then, we won't have to be secret lovers anymore. I was more than willing to be Jason's loving wife.

Knocking on his door, I hoped and prayed my new man was home. Jason quickly opened it and pulled me in his arms. Kissing violently, we barley made it to the bedroom, ripping our clothes off in the process.

Laying side by side in his bed, I knew how much Jason wanted me as much as I wanted him. He enveloped me in his arms and easily slid inside of me, being in tune with every inch of my body. We moved to the sync of our music as I felt my orgasm coming. Just to feel his hand roam all over my body made me even more excited. Jason took his sweet time, bringing me to release first before satisfying his own needs.

I sure loved him for that!

Later, as we snuggled in each other's arms, my mind, body and soul were at peace. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else right now.

"What are you gonna do now, Ames?" Jason asked.

"As far as Adam is concerned, I through with him. He had hurt me long enough," I declared in my louder than normal tone.

His eyes were wide open in amazement. "You're actually leaving him for me? Ames, I can't let you do this. My brother will not let you go."

My eyes were filled with tears. "He has to, Jason. I'm done with him."

Jason tightened his arms around me and kissed my forehead gently.

"I know what you're going through, but if you do go through with the divorce, my brother will see to it you won't get anything out of it. Basically, you're gonna leave this marriage the same way you came in with: nothing."

"I'll take the chance. I don't care about his money. I just want out."

X

Two months went by and it was difficult for me. Adam and I weren't on speaking terms because of my walkout. Jason started avoiding me, always coming up with excuses on why he couldn't see me. I was beginning to get extremely upset. It seemed my heart and soul were getting ready to ache with pain.

But, the real pain would begin and it was something I didn't even expect.

A week later, I was at home, packing my things when Adam walked in. I did tell him about the divorce and I didn't care if I didn't get anything out it.

But, what he said really shocked the living hell out of me.

"You won't marry my brother, Amy."

I was stunned beyond belief . "What do you mean I won't marry Jason?"

"You think he'd marry a tramp like you? I don't think so! I know what you've been doing with him 'cause he calls and tells me everything. You were so determined to run off and marry Jason that you forgot that reality kicked you in the ass!" he snarled.

I was shocked. Jason told him everything? I couldn't believe it! Why would he do something like that? I thought he was as close to Adam like he used to.

"You're wrong, Adam. I love him and he loves me," I said with conviction.

Adam laughed right in my face. "Once again, your emotions had gotten the best of you. My brother never loved you. He only used you for sex, just like I did. That's the only reason why I married you, Amy. All you were good for was some good sex and nothing else. The love I had for you was never there! You were too goddamn gullible!"

I felt dead inside. I'd given my heart, body and soul to both of these men, but they used me like I was a cheap whore. Suddenly, I just had the urge to slap my estranged husband for hurting me so much. I swung my hand to take my shot, but he caught my wrist and pushed me down on the floor.

Adam leaned down and laughed in my face again.

"You better be careful, Amy. I have better things to do than being here with a bitch like you," he snarled again.

Suddenly, Jason appeared, wearing the same ugly snarl on his face. Just looking at him made my heart break. Tears rolled from my eyes as I stood face to face with the man I thought I had fell in love with.

"Why?" I cried out.

"I never loved you, Amy. Hell, I never even cared about you. You were only good for one thing and that was sex," Jason said in that matter-of-fact tone of his.

"But...I was gonna leave Adam for you. I wanted to be your wife and have your children. Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"No. I'm sorry," he said. "It was never like that. Besides, me and my girlfriend never really broke up, anyway. As a matter of fact, now that I'm done with you, we're getting married. So, while you're all alone, feeling sorry for yourself, me and Adam will be living happily ever after!"

I looked at them, my eyes red and swollen, terribly hurt. I couldn't believe they went so low to humiliate me and the aftermath was so crucial. As if I was in a daze, I slowly walked away, my heart slumping in my stomach.

X

A year and a half went by and here I am, still all alone and heartbroken.

Adam had remarried as is expecting a child very soon. Jason did marry his girlfriend and they're living overseas.

As far as marriage is concerned, I'm willing to give it another try, but, for right now, I'm taking the time to heal my heart.

As for my ex-husband and his brother, there this saying that goes like this, 'what goes around, comes around'. Time will only tell if the women in their lives burn them like they burned me...

**To be continued...**

**Please review!**

**Note to adamamy425 and Demon Spawn: yes, the attitude era story is next on my list, don't worry. And, Gregory, where have you been? I missed your feedback. You almost missed out on some other stories I did. Review for me, please!**


	2. Her knight in shining armor

**Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Happy reading!**

_One year later..._

A year has gone by and I'm still all alone and heartbroken.

I'm still feeling the effects of what my ex-husband and his twin brother Jason did to me. Adam only married me just so he could have sex with me. But, then, he started being abusive and obsessive, always calling me vile names and always bitching about things that didn't go his way.

That's when I went to his fraternal twin brother. At the time, Jason was very sweet and loving toward me. One time, Adam hit me so hard, I ended up on the floor in agony. Then, my husband kicked me out of the house so he could breathe in peace. Since Jason only lived around the corner, I decided to go to his apartment.

Jason was kind enough to let me stay overnight. The next day, he took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. We then went into his bedroom, removed our clothes and made mad, passionate love.

For the next several months, Jason and I would meet in secret and we would get our freak on every chance we could get. Sure, my relationship with Adam suffered, but, at that point, I didn't care anymore. I was in love and I was ready to leave Adam so I could marry Jason.

As it turns out, Adam _and_ Jason left me high and dry. And, the thing was, I never saw it coming.

Both of them admitted they never loved me and they only used me for sex. My heart was broken and my ego was bruised. I couldn't believe Adam and Jason teamed up and humiliated me in the worst way possible!

So, here I am, 26, divorced, alone and heartbroken.

I had no one to rely on, so, for the most part, I was lonely as hell. My family was killed in a crash almost 5years ago, so I couldn't turn to them.

During my marriage to Adam, he didn't allow me to have any friends or associates, so that upset me. After our divorce was final, my ex-husband burned everything I had owned, erasing me completely from his life.

So, now, Adam's remarried and recently had a baby. I haven't seen or heard from Jason since he got married and moved to Europe. My heart ached with pain because even though Adam had hurt me badly, I did want to have a baby with his ass.

X

One day, I was at a local restaurant, having lunch when I saw Adam and his wife being intimate at a nearby table. Immediately, tears started falling from my eyes because he was never like this when we were married. I couldn't sit another minute and watch this bullshit so I gathered my things and practically ran out of there as fast as my feet would let me go.

Sobbing hysterically, I ran towards my car, didn't realize I ran smack dab into a large male figure. Groaning ruefully, I just sat there on the concrete and cried my eyes out; right in front of him.

"Hey, are you okay, Miss?" the man asked softly.

"I'm not myself today, sir. I'm so sorry for my carelessness," I said as I stood up slowly.

"Don't worry about it. BTW, my name's Hunter Hearst Helmsley," he said while he extended his hand to me.

I shook it with my own hand. "Amy Dumas."

"So, Ames. Why did a beautiful woman like you run out of the restaurant like someone's chasing you?" Hunter asked while he helped me up on my feet.

"I just seen my ex-husband and his new wife. It's a long story," I replied as I wiped some of the dirt off my dress.

His smile was wide and perfect. "I'd like to hear it if you don't mind."

Not since Adam have I ever been attracted to anyone quite like this. My heart pounded furiously at the sight of Hunter Hearst Helmsley. From the way he looked at me, it was apparent that he was interested in my story.

"Would you like to have lunch with me, Ames?" Hunter asked.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to come back down to the present.

"I asked if you would like to have lunch with me?" he asked me more firmly.

"Hunter, why are you doing this? I don't even know you all like that," I reminded him.

He grabbed me by my hand and looked deeply in my chocolate brown eyes.

"Once we had lunch, we'll get to know each other very well, Amy. So, what do you say, beautiful?" he smiled at me again.

He called me beautiful! My ex-husband never called me beautiful in the entire time we were married. Suddenly, I quickly realized that if I'll get through another day without feeling sorry about myself, I need to trust my instincts and give Hunter Hearst Helmsley a chance. I owe this to myself to do this.

"Listen, Hunter, I have to go back to work but why won't we have dinner later tonight? The one thing I can do in my home is cook." I chuckled.

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed gently. "I would love nothing more than to have dinner with a fine and beautiful woman like you, Amy Dumas. I'll see you tonight."

I watched him drive away in sleek car and stood in awe. My heart fluttered with pure delight because someone was real interested in as a person, not as a sex object. Adam and Jason treated me like that and it brought me nothing but heartache and a sense of insecurity, even though I loved them both with all my heart.

The rest of the day was uneventful for me. Even though I was able to get my work done, I couldn't get Hunter out of my mind. Not since my ex-husband has anyone made an impact on me quite like Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Even Jason couldn't hold a candle to him.

My heart and soul were burning in such a way that made me excited!

X

At 6:00 p.m., I was out the door when I saw Hunter standing by his classy car. Immediately, I ran towards him, wearing a huge smile on my face. We stood face to face, holding hands and exchanging sweet smiles.

"It's so good to see you again, beautiful Amy," Hunter said as he raised my hands to his lips and kissed them gently.

"Same here," I replied with a nervous giggle.

"Would you care to cook dinner for us at my house?" he winked at me.

I grew tense at his suggestion. "I don't know about that, Hunter."

He leaned over and planted a light kiss on my lips. "I want you to know right here and now that I intend to be the perfect gentleman. We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do. You have my word on that."

X

20 minutes later, I was at his condo. I was in the kitchen, cooking up a storm while Hunter was upstairs taking a shower. My nervousness began to disappear and I beginning to feel comfortable around him. Furthermore, I was getting aroused from just looking at him.

"Something smells good in here, Ames," Hunter said when he walked in a few minutes later.

"Ready to eat?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I'm ready if you're ready, beautiful," he replied before he leaned over and kissed me again.

During dinner, I'd finally told Hunter my story about my ex-husband. I explained to him in greater detail about my brief affair with his twin brother and how they both used and abused me. Hunter held me in his arms and assured me that everything was gonna be all right. His tender and succulent kisses on my lips sealed the deal.

Then, his kisses intensified as he held me tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his kisses with eager affection. Hunter moved his hands down to my buttocks and grasped it firmly. He rubbed his body against mine in a way that made my heart beat madly.

Hunter reached under the skirt I wore and tugged my panties down to my ankles. In return, I unfastened his jeans and tugged them down to his ankles. After placing a latex condom over his member, Hunter lifted my hips and eased himself deep inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted my hips to meet his.

Over and over again, Hunter plunged deeper and deeper inside of me, causing my body to tremble. I dug my fingers in his back and moaned loudly at the sensation lurching in my.

I screamed out his name as I edged closer and closer to kingdom come. We held each other close and kissed deeply, our tongues danced in sensuality. I squeezed Hunter's buttocks firmly with my fingers and pulled his body much closer to mind and that made him groan. Finally, we moved together to the beat of our own music.

When the time came, we welcomed the fury of our orgasms. Afterwards, Hunter and I cleaned up the mess we made in the dining room and we went to the kitchen to have a different kind of dessert-ice cream.

"Amy, I want you to know something," Hunter said.

"Which is?" I asked with curiosity.

"I have real deep feelings for you. While we were making love, I felt a strong connection between. Now, I know you've been hurt in the past, but, if you give me a chance, I can make you the happiest woman in the universe." he then took me in his strong arms.

X

_Three years later..._

Three years have passed since that fateful night. Adam and Jason don't exist in my world anymore. My handsome husband, Hunter, has made me the happiest woman in the world.

As we stared down at our beautiful daughter, Chance Juliana Helmsley, sleeping peacefully in her crib, my heart leaped with joy. My baby girl gave me a second chance to find love; and I did find it, with the man I really love!

**Please review!**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	3. Moved on

**Okay, this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Happy reading!**

I can now look forward to the future with a HUGE smile on my face.

Here I am, 29 years old, married with a child in tow. My husband, Hunter Hearst Helmsley had truly brought joy in my life. In the three years we've been married, he'd gave me a new lease on life. My husband finally gave me an opportunity to feel better about myself.

Right now, I'm laying in the warm cocoon of Hunter's arms, the safest place I knew and felt peace. Unlike my husband and his twin brother, who hurt me in more ways than one, Hunter Hearst Helmsley mad me feel loved and respected.

Let me take back down memory lane, shall I? You see, all of the pain, the embarrassment and the humiliation Adam and Jason had caused me is the reason why my marriage to Hunter is so strong now. Yes, I admit, some of the things that happened was my doing, but, Adam and Jason broke my heart and stomped on it, without looking back.

While I was married to Adam, he became abusive and controlling. At the time, I didn't care for it because he was the only family I had (my family died in a car crash when I was 18 years old). But, after a while, I grew very frustrated and got tired of him bitching and complaining. It got to the point I ended up telling him off.

Adam got upset and slapped me across my face. Then, he kicked me out of the house so he could breathe in peace.

That's when my affair with Jason got started.

When we started sleeping together, I didn't think nothing more of it. But, as time went on, I was starting to fall in love with him. I really believed Jason had fallen in love with me, too. I really believed once I'd divorced Adam, Jason and I would run away and get married.

Too bad reality kicked me in the ass!

When Adam revealed to me, right in front of my face, that he only married me for sex, I was devastated!

And, to add insult to injury, Jason admitted he never loved me, either. I felt dead inside. I couldn't believe my husband and his brother would use and abuse me so coldly.

After my divorce, I moved across town so I could avoid them both. Adam burned some of the things I had left but I didn't care. I was so determined to heal my heart and my mind.

During my time of healing, I learned Adam remarried and had a baby. Jason married his longtime girlfriend and moved to the other side of the country.

Even after all of the heartache, love found me in the form of Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

We met under interesting circumstances. After having lunch one day (and watching Adam and his wife in a romantic moment), I hastily walked out of the restaurant and ran right into Hunter, causing me to fall flat on my ass.

He was sweet about it. The first time I saw him, my heart did flip flops. He was so handsome and sophisticated who treated me like a lady. Adam never treated me like a lady and it brought me nothing but heartache and a sense of insecurity.

But, Hunter was different. He was caring and romantic. He single handily healed my heart on the night we made sweet love. Afterward, he declared is love to me.

Now, three years later, we're so in love with each other.

Our love also brought us a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Chance Juliana Helmsley was truly my miracle baby. She gave me a second chance to be a better person. I'd owe it all to her.

Hunter kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him. I ran my hand over his stomach while my lips found their way onto his neck. He moaned lightly before he pinned me down on the mattress, leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. Hunter settled in between my legs but he didn't come inside of me yet. Instead, he touched and teased my body with expertise, his hands caressing my breasts and his thumbs tweaking my nipples.

"That feels so good," I moaned.

I spread my legs wider because I couldn't wait another minute to have Hunter inside of me. But, my husband has found a way to make me have an orgasm without even touching my swollen opening. He leaned down and captured my right nipple in his mouth, causing me to scream out his name. He gave my left nipple the same proper attention. His actions sent me over the edge.

I decided to return the favor. I pushed him over on his back and repeated the same process. Hunter groaned when I captured one of his nipples in my mouth, gently biting it with my teeth.

My husband became hard in seconds. Hunter pushed me down on top of him and ruthlessly slid inside of me. I cried his name because he was so HUGE! Up and down, I rode him like a horse, bringing us both to climax. He palmed my breasts with his hands because they were bouncing around so much.

"Oh, baby," I moaned when I reached my peak.

20 minutes later, Hunter came out of the bathroom, looking fresh and ready to go. I remained in bed, covering my naked body up with a thick blanket. I smiled when he came over and sat on the bed.

"Now that's what I call a good morning," Hunter said with a laugh. Then he leaned over and kissed my nose.

"It's just too bad you have to go to work today, baby. I wanted you to stay in bed with me," I said, pouting my bottom lip.

He laughed. "Baby, I would love nothing more than to stay in bed with you but I have to go. After all, I'm this close to putting a down payment on our dream home."

I was excited on the inside. On our anniversary, Hunter surprised me when he told me he made a down payment on a home he bought out in California. As soon as he gets done with it, we should begin the moving process.

"I'll see you later, then, I said with a tainted smile on my face.

Hunter leaned over and kissed me passionately before he left. I leaned back against the bed and watched television until Chance barged in and pounced on me.

"Mommy!" Chance screamed happily.

"You want some cereal, baby?" I asked as I picked her up in my arms.

Chance just nodded her head.

X

Later in the day, I was in the grocery store shopping when I saw the most shocking thing I had ever seen.

Adam and Jason looked raggedly. They looked like they lost a lot of weight and their faces looked like they were beaten up by some gang members. Even though they hurt me badly, for some reason, I felt sorry for them.

Adam and Jason saw me holding my daughter and they stood astonished. For the first time in their sorry lives, they saw me looking better than ever.

"Amy? Is that really you?" Adam asked, still looking shocked.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"Who, Ames. We don't want any trouble. We're just so surprised to see you," he said while he held his hands up in defense.

"Oh, you're surprised to see me? Are you surprised to see me move on from the both of you?" I snapped again.

"Come on, Ames. Cut us some slack, will you? Are you gonna hold what happened between the three of us against me and Adam forever?" Jason stepped in.

I glared at them. "You damn right! Even though it was my fault for my part, you two broke my heart, used me, abused me and left me high and dry. But, I actually wanna thank you both because what happened to me led me to my husband and my daughter."

"You got married again?" Adam asked, looking shocked.

"That's right. I have found a wonderful man; someone who loves and respects me; someone who makes love to me at night and then holds me. My husband had made me the happiest woman in the world. Hunter Hearst Helmsley is ten times more of a man than the both of you!" I explained with a satisfied smile on my face.

"How could love someone already, Amy? Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, Jason and I still love you?" Adam admitted.

"What!" I screamed.

"We made a huge mistake by dumping you, Amy. You're a good woman and you didn't deserve any of the things we did to you," Jason admitted.

"What are you talking about? Where's all of this coming from?" I was still in shock.

Adam took my hand in his. "My wife left me because I admitted to her I still love you. I took advantage of your vulnerability when you needed me and I turned my back on you. I didn't know what to do then. And yes, I'll admit, I did tell Jason to have sex with you. But, I didn't know you'd end up falling in love with him."

"So you told him to have sex with me? How could you do this?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes.

"We were stupid. Adam and I realized you really loved us both. Amy, we're incredibly sorry for what we did," Jason said.

I just pushed past them. "It doesn't matter. What you both did was unforgivable. I think it's best for the both of you to move on. I already did."

X

When Chance and I came home, Hunter was in the kitchen cooking. I decided to sneak up on him so I put my baby in the crib and crept in the kitchen.

While he was busy, I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist snugly.

"I have some awesome news for you, baby," Hunter said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's that?" I purred.

"We can began packing. I made the final payment on our home. Plus, I got a promotion at my job. We're on our way, baby." he leaned over and kissed me passionately.

After dinner, we began packing for California.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
